Before Bella
by TheNextBellaSwan
Summary: Ever wonder what the Cullen's were like before Bella came to Forks? Read to find out!
1. The new school

Before Bella

Edward's POV:

I was sitting in my room listening to a newly acquired Debussy CD. Music was my life.

While Jasper had Alice, Emmett had Rosalie, I guess you could say that I just had my music.

"Edward, Come on! You don't want to be late on your first day!" Esme called up from the kitchen. Me? Late? Ya right.

I was going to attend Forks High school for the first time. Hooray. Another school filled with people I didn't know, and didn't care to know. People staring ant us because we're different we're – not human.

I unwillingly turned off the music that was playing and walked downstairs.

"Hey Edward. Have a nice day!" Esme gave me an reassuring hug and tossed me the keys to my new Volvo.

"Here we go again," I said quietly to myself as I walked out the front door. Everyone was already in the car waiting, so I sped my walk up and slid into the front seat.

"Edward what's on your mind, man?" Emmett asked as I started driving.

"Hmmm? Oh… nothing…" I answered.

We pulled up at the school and I parked the car, only to see that everyone was already half way out. We walked up to the small front office.

Jasper's POV:

We walked into that tiny office, and the stupid scent hit me as hard as a building falling from the sky.

Every year I went through this… Every year I resisted that human blood… I wondered if one day the smell would be too much for me and I would… No. I would never let that happen. We got our schedules from the red-haired office lady.

We managed to get all my classes with Alice, and All of Emmett's classes with Rosalie. Edward had one class with us, but for the rest of the classes, he was alone. I felt bad for him.

"Jasper! Lets go! Our first class is…" Alice looked at her schedule, "TRIGONOMETRY!" She squealed. "I hate that subject, but lets go anyway!" She bounced up and down.

"Ok…"

Emmett's POV:

Rosalie watched Alice bounce up and down and rolled her eyey like she was bored.

She looked cute when she was bored. She glanced at her schedule and groaned.

"We have gym," she said.

"Well… at least we're together!" I said, trying to cheer her up a little. She just rolled her eyes again, but I could swear I saw her smile. I smirked.

"I saw that!" I said. She looked up, and smiled again.

"What's your point?" she asked.

"You like me being in all your classes, don't you?"

"Maybe…" She said, walking swiftly toward the gym, "You'll just have to wait and find out won't you?"

I grinned as I walked toward the gym after her.

**So did you like it?? R&R!! Were the characters like… in character???**


	2. The First day

Edward's POV

Being alone in classes was ok sometimes.

But sometimes and only sometimes. It got annoying at other times.

I hated listening to everyone's stupid thoughts. Most of the time I tried to tune it all out, but that never actually worked very well… My first class was history.

Like I needed to learn about History! I lived it! I was there for god sake! I stepped into the classroom and walked over to an empty seat toward the back of the room, next to a girl with very curly hair.

"Hi! I'm Jessica Stanley!" She said ecstatically.

"I'm Edward Cullen…Nice to meet you." I said. She looked mesmerized. "Uh…" I said.

_Oh my god! Edward Cullen! WOW! _She thought while she smiled warmly. "Oh… Sorry…" She said aloud.

"I-it's oksy…" I stuttered slightly.

"Jessica talked the WHOLE time, I'm serious, I couldn't shut her up! UGH! I bet everyone else is having a much better time than me.

Alice's POV

OOOH! I like this new school! The people are all nice, and Jasper is in all my classes! YAY!

"Alice! Your happiness is giving me a headache… again." Jasper said. I giggled.

We entered the trigonometry room and people stared. Probably because the paleness of our skin, the height difference between us, and the way Jasper had his hand around my waist. We walked quietly to the single open table. At the table next to us, was a guy, and a tall girl..

"Hi! I'm Alice!" I said to the girl.

"H-hi… I'm A-Angela Webber." She said dhyly, and looked down.

_Ok then… not a very talkative girl…_ I thought.

Rosalie's POV

I almost groaned out loud when coach Clapp handed us those ugly gym clothes. We went to the changing/dressing rooms and changed.

As I walked out to the gym, two stone-cold arms were instantly around my waist.

"Rose…" Emmett started, "I know you hate gym, but I'm here with you so that's good right?" He asked, trying to get some answers out of me.

"Yes." I replies curtly.

"Rosalie Hale?" The coach was taking role,

"Actually its Cull-" Emmett cut me off. Oh right… sometimes I had to tell people that we weren't married, do I just settled with… "Here."

"Emmett Cullen?"

"Here," he said, taking one arm off my waist unwillingly.

"Today we will be playing soccer…"

--The end of the day—

"Finally! School is out!" I said as Emmett and I walked out to Edward's car.

"It wasn't that bad was it?" Emmett said. I looked up at him.

"Well no… I guess not… For a first day and all." I smiled. He agreed and we stepped into the car.

Emmett pulled me toward him so that we were sitting very close to eachother.

"When we got to the house, Emmett and I went into the kitchen to see Esme. She looked up from whatever she was doing.

"Oh good, your home! And how was your day?" Esme asked.

"It was okay…" Emmett and I both said at the same time. We looked at each other, both thinking we would each say something different than the other.

We walked upstairs to our room only to find Alice and Jasper sitting on our couch.


	3. HI! AN

**OK! This is just to say hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii To Alice and JAZZYSPER (who lives in Iowa) so HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!! OH EM GEE!!! LINDSAY IS A FREAK!!!! AND NOW I CAN HARDLY LISTEN TO 'WHAT HURTS THE MOST'!!!!! **

**Luv ya! –My p-sycho sister and my……………. Strange….. empathetic BROTHER!! (yea! OMG!! I DON'T WANT U TO BE MY FLIPPIN BROTHER!) **

**No offence or anything JAZZYSPER…… teehee**

**--Your AWESOME sister**

**------Rose------**


	4. The plan but caught

The real Ch. 3

Alice's POV

Jasper and I sat on Emmett and Rose's couch as we waited for them to come in. When they finally did, they looked surprised to see us.

"Um…What are _you_ two doing in _here_?" Rosalie asked.

"We need to talk to you both," Jasper said to them, "close the door please."

Emmett shut the door silently, wrapped his arms around Rosalie's waist, and they both sat down on the plush carpet in front of the couch.

"What's this about?" Emmett asked.

"Well, we sort of feel bad for Edward. Um…" I started, "And um, we think he like, needs someone. And Yeah…" I wasn't exactly sure what to say, or how to say it.

"Well, how are _we_ supposed to help him?" Rosalie sneered.

"That's what we need to figure out, sort of. I was thinking we just might to spend some more time with him. Get him to come out of his room, you know?" Jasper said. UI smiled at him and nodded.

"Hmm…" Emmett said, thinking, "that could help… Tell you what; I'll get him into playing some football tonight. Jasper, you come too.—"

"Emmett…What about me?" She said.

"Rose. I spend _so_ much time with you. That will _never_ change! I'll _always _have time for you!" He said, leaning in to meet his lips with hers.

"Ok, then its settled! Time to go!" he grabbed my hand a rushed me out of the room.

I closed the door and when I turned around, I slammed smack into…Uh oh… Edward.

"So you think I'm lonely? You think I need more attention?!" He said, starting to raise his voice already, "The reason I don't date is because I _like _being alone, spending time with _myself._ Alice, why?! I cannot believe you would tell them that!" He turned around and started walking towards his room.

"Edward, I—" I starede. He whipped around.

"What, Alice?" He snapped.

"I-I-I just wanted to help you…" I looked down at the ground.

"Edward, man, don't—" Jasper was cut off.

"Well, neither of you _are _helping anyways! Not that I need help!" Edward quickly corrected himself, shouting.

I stared at him for a moment, and then turned around and ran into my room. Jasper gave Edward a thanks-a-lot look and ran after me. He sat next to me on the floor.

I felt hurt, "I-I don't understand, Jasper, I just don't!" I said, putting my head in my hands.

"It's ok hun, you were just trying to help. None of this is your fault at all," Jasper said, hugging me.

"Then why do I feel like this?" I asked. If I could cry, I actually might have. Jasper sensed this and walked out of the room to give me some time.

I sat up on the couch and just thought. Until I had a vision…

—Vision—

_A girl with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, sitting in our house on the bench in front of the piano… next to Edward. _

_"I feel extremely insignificant," The girl said quietly. Edward changed the song he was playing. _

_"You inspired this one," Edward said, smiling._

_---------------- Change scene-------------------_

_We're playing baseball during a thunder storm. The girl was walking down to the field with Esme._

"_So you don't mind then, that I'm all wrong for him?" the girl asked her._

"_No. Your what he wants…It will work out, somehow," Esme told her._

— End Vision—

I gasped. Edward WOULD find someone he wanted to be with! I just… didn't have the slightest idea _when._

I made myself promise not to tell anyone. I had to be very careful. Especially around Edward.

**I hoped you liked it!! Bella will be in the next chapter and I will update ASAP! Thank you to all who reviewed!!**

**NightOwl99**

**b00kw0rm**

**miss.dramatikkkk**

**FangedLeaf**

**TTQESJJP 31**

**EdwardsGirlForever**

**MartaSwan**

**oceaneyes85253**

**BlueAqua**

**vampirefishy**

**THANK YOU!!!!!!**


	5. Bella comes in!

**Thank you for all those awesome reviews!! Bella does come in this chapter as some of you asked!! ENJOY!!**

Ch. 4

Edward's POV

I was so mad. Alice mad everybody think I needed more _attention._ Why she would do it, I would probably never find out.

The only one in this family that wants and actually _likes_ getting tons of attention, is Rosalie. But I neither want _or _like it! I don't even deserve it. I just have to face the fact that I was _made _to be alone.

Phoenix, Arizona

Bella's POV

Great. Today we had to do speeches in English. We had to talk about which U.S. president we thought was the best. WHO CARES?! They're all _dead_ anyways!

Of course, my speech was more blushing than the actual _speaking_. And, as always, my best friend in the entire world, Stephenie, did absolutely _perfect._ I had to admit, I was jealous of her.

"See ya tomorrow, Bella!" Stephenie called from the school as I made my way to the parking lot in the hot, blinding, sun.

"Bye Steph!" I called back as I hopped into my small white car that I rented for a while because I couldn't actually _afford _a new car…yet alone a used one!

I drove slowly, as always, and was at my house in about 20 minutes.

I slung my purple bag over my shoulder, and went into my 2 story house. I found my mom, Renee, cooking over the stove. Uh oh, I thought to myself, that's never good!

Hey mom. Oh…Wow," I said as I stared at the red-brown…something, that my mom was currently cooking. "What is it?" I asked suspiciously.

"Chili. Couldn't you tell?" she asked, looking at me warily.

"Oh! Oh, of course! Yeah! That was a um…trick question! Ha! Got you mom!" I lied through my teeth. Ugh. I can't lie to save my life!

"Uh huh…" She mumbled, but, to my relief, turned back and continued mixing her chili concoction.

I went upstairs to my room, falling flat on my face halfway up, I might add, and walked carefully across the small hallway to my room. My room was brightly colored in all shades of every color you could think of… My mom's idea…And it was also located next to Phil and my mom's room.

I sat at the white and green neon colored desk, and shifted through my homework folder. Oh come on. I finished all my homework already. "great, now what am I supposed to do?" I asked myself aloud.

I decided to check my email. I had 1:

Bella,

Hey, girlie! What's up? I haven't seen you in like forever since I got transferred to this new boarding school! Email me!

Luv ya!

--Callie

I sighed and began to type a response when I heard the familiar 'ding' of an instant message. It was Stephenie.

Savethetrees07- Bella? Are you there?

Purplelover101- Yeah. What's up?

Savethetrees07- I HAVE A MAJOR PROBLEM! Do you remember that giant sycamore tree down at the park?

Purplelover101- Yes. Why?

Savethetrees07- they're going to cut it DOWN!

Purplelover101- oh no. why?

I spent most of my evening with Stephenie complaining about some tree, and me trying to calm her down.

Oh how fun my life was.

**Did you like it? Do you think that's kinda how Bella's life might be before Forks?**


End file.
